Troca de posições
by Mari Hyuuga
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura trocasse com Sasuke e fosse ela que o Uzumaki e o Uchiha tivessem que salvar?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – Destino? Ou teste?

**Sala da Hokage**

- Akatsuki. Uma perigosa organização secreta... Agora movimentada pelos herdeiros dos verdadeiros líderes e membros da própria organização... – a hokage suspirou antes de continuar – Temos problemas com a organização há mais de sete anos... Desde que capturaram o bijuu do Kazekage Gaara, da vila oculta da areia.

- Qual a missão? – Falou Neji.

- A missão de vocês é apenas de reconhecimento.

- Missão de rank A? – Falou uma Ino que estava por trás de Tsunade. – Mas isso pode ser classificado a **um** jounnin, não a **quatro**.

Estavam na sala Neji, Temari e Tenten (que agora era uma jounnin também). E Shizune, que acompanhava o processo. E Ino claro. ¬.¬.

- Errado. O reconhecimento é sobre a organização secreta da Akatsuki...

- E a uma ex-aluna...? – falou Temari por fim. Era mais uma confirmação a uma pergunta. O que não teve reação de nenhum outro presente...

Os outros apenas observaram um ponto muito interessante no chão.

- Tsunade-sama, os membros da Akatsuki são outros agora... Apenas conhecemos três deles... Dois traidores. – Esclarecia Neji. - o líder cujo nome é desconhecido... Um seguidor... E...

- Não precisa se silenciar Neji. – A hokage disse firme, mas com um semblante de tristeza. –São cinco membros na Akatsuki... Sakura Haruno é o segundo membro... E traidor... – o olhar dos presentes era sério. – Façam o reconhecimento e regressem a konoha imediatamente.

- Sim. – responderam.

- E a senhorita, Temari... Pode regressar a **sua** vila depois.

- Sim.

- Dispensados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Distrito Uchiha.**

_- Você não acreditou no Naruto, nem aceitou nosso propósito de te ajudar... Nunca quis que estivéssemos do seu lado Uchiha, só pensava na sua vingança..._

_- Eu perdi minha família. _

_- E levou a destruição de muitas outras... _

_- Eu precisava vingá-los... Ou nunca seria feliz._

_- E o que te trouxe a vingança Sasuke...? Como se sente?_

_- Ainda mais vazio. Meu irmão não era o traidor, o traidor era Madara, que cobiçava o sharingan do clã... E agora... Estou morto por dentro Sakura, nem sei por que viver..._

_- Você optou por isso._

_-..._

_- E agora eu sei o que você sentia, não posso voltar atrás, preciso vingar meus pais..._

- Não. SAKURA!

Com a respiração ofegante Sasuke se levantou de sua cama... Acabando com aquela lembrança... Aquelas últimas palavras...

- Sakura, você e o Naruto me salvaram, mas como faço pra salvar você?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ichiraku**

**- **Naruto-kun?

- An? Ah. Oi Hinata. ^_^.

- O... O que faz aqui sozinho...? Algum problema...?

- Não, não... Eu só tava pensando um pouco... Nada de mais.

- A Sakura não é?

-...

- Desde que ela foi pra akatsuki você e o Sasuke... Vocês estão procurando muito por ela...

- É...

- Não quer andar um pouco?

- Claro.

...

Andavam nos arredores da vila, Naruto com a cabeça baixa e o olhar distante.

- E então Naruto-kun? Você não quer conversar? – Ela perguntou olhando-o.

- Acho melhor não te aborrecer com coisas idiotas... – Simplesmente disse.

- A amizade, e o respeito... Não é uma coisa idiota Naruto-kun. – Hinata disse olhando para cima, para as estrelas. – Nunca será...

Ele a fitou. Nunca havia a visto falar assim, tão segura e direta. Tão... Simples... E verdadeiro.

O loiro sorriu.

A morena o olhou sorrindo também.

- Você logo se tornará hokage. Tsunade está muito contente por você.

- Eu sei. Não vou decepcioná-la.

- Nunca decepcionou.

- Talvez... – Olhou para o céu. – Nunca consegui reunir de novo minha equipe... – Respirou fundo. – Antes o Sasuke... E agora a Sakura-chan... Eles são... Minha família... Minha verdadeira amizade. E você e os outros também! – Hinata enrubesceu brevemente, o que não passou despercebido por Naruto, que dera outro sorriso. - ^_^.

Mas Hinata também desceu o olhar, Sakura era uma habitante da vila, depois da última batalha a cinco anos na quais muitos membros foram perdidos e os pais da médica também... Sobrara ela. Apenas ela. Dois dias depois de falar pela ultima e única vez após o resgate de Uchiha Sasuke, foi Sakura quem havia desaparecido...

Motivo? Desconhecido.

Encontraram-na há um ano, mas não puderam trazê-la. Mas por mais estranho que parecesse, assim como com Sasuke, a cada dia a lembrança era mais forte e o desejo de salvá-la maior...

Até Tsunade se propusera a ajudar nas buscas, mas o novo líder da Akatsuki sempre conseguia mantê-los longe. Jamais obteram sucesso... Jamais.

**Esconderijo do novo líder da Akatsuki...**

- Sakura. – Ele a fitou em posição de ataque, com a mão direita em frente ao corpo, e a perna esticada. A mão esquerda junto ao tórax e a perna esquerda atrás. (De quem é essa posição de ataque?) – Sakura, você está distraída.

- Desculpe. Não consigo me concentrar.

O rapaz de mais ou menos 18 anos (quatro mais novos que a Sakura. Cancelou a posição de ataque agora estendendo seu braço e ela que caíra devido a um golpe)... Olhou-a e disse:

- Você não consegue se concentrar bem desde que soube de nossa viagem à Konoha.

-...

- Diga o que te aflige.

Ela olhou para cima, ainda se podiam ver as estrelas naquela área de batalha, a casa era grande e o local aberto, a ex-médica da vila oculta da folha disse:

- Nunca os esqueci.

- E eu não sei...? – Recostou a cabeça no próprio ombro, como se conhecesse a sua companheira há anos; - Diga.

- Naruto e eu, vivemos para resgatá-lo, e agora eles lutam pra me trazer de volta...

-...

- Eu agora sei... O que ele sentiu desde que Itachi matou o clã Uchiha. Esse vazio.

- Sabe que também foi uma missão...

- Ele podia escolher... Mas não escolheu. Os matou. Assim como meu tio matou meu irmão... E... Minha família...

- Sim. E o que ele sente Sakura?

- Medo Jake.

- Medo de quê?

- De si mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Medo de não ser capaz, medo de colocar a família que tem agora em risco, que ama morra também... Por...

- O mundo é assim. O nosso mundo é assim. Por isso temos agora os bijuus.

- É. – Sakura olhou para a grande estátua ao seu lado onde tinham selos marcando os bijuus com nove caudas, exceto pela ausência do último. Portado por Uzumaki Naruto. O herói que protegeu o mundo há cinco anos...

- Medo... Medo de não ser digno do que lhe confiaram. – fez uma pausa para fitar sua pupila. – E agora, você tem medo de não ser aceita...? Sabe que Konoha agora te exilou. Assim como o Uchiha foi, você agora é uma traidora.

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Temos...

- Objetivos a cumprir... Não vou decepcionar meus pais, nem meu irmão, ou decepcionarei a mim mesma.

- Ótimo. Precisa se preparar... – Ele fica novamente em posição, mas agora um chakra branco o cerca...

Visto de costas, o mesmo que cercara Hinata e Neji os herdeiros do byakugan...

Mas nada se via...

Apenas kunais indo na direção dele...

- Kaiten! ! !

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Planos... Mas Por enquanto.

Apenas uma razão convicta para que eu não a salve.

Eu e ela fizemos de tudo para salvar você...

"_Ele se tornou mais forte, ele se tornou mais maduro por você Uchiha... Você é como um irmão pra ele, um irmão de coração... E o que você fez foi desprezar o nosso esforço"..._

"_Realmente você não merece"..._

- Me senti um idiota. Um completo idiota.

- Agora você é o único que pode nos falar sobre a Akatsuki... – Tsunade apoiou as mãos no queixo. – Você é o único que restou da antiga organização...

- É.

- Sabemos que é a Sakura que está nela. Diga-nos o que sabe.

.

.

.

**Quarto do Naruto.**

- Você é desorganizado. – Falou Sai.

- ^_^. Eu sei, mas se tiver arrumado eu não acho nada. – Disse com um largo sorriso.

- Naruto, o que é isso?! – Falou apontando para uma laforetti (blusa feminina ¬_¬).

- Ih. É da Hinata-chan...

- Anda agarrando a Hinata? – Disse com um meio sorriso.

Naruto corou.

- Não seja idiota. Ela esqueceu... Só isso.

- Esqueceu onde?! – Falou o moreno, tentando se lembrar.

- Da nossa última missão. Eu, você a Ino e a Hinata... Lembra? A Ino pediu pra eu entregar.

- Isso já tem... – Contou nos dedos... – Três semanas... Puxa. Você é mesmo pontual.

¬_¬.

- Eu vou ver se acho o outro idiota. – Voltou-se pra Naruto sério – A hokage nos tem uma nova missão... E o kazekage está aqui em Konoha, iremos nos reunir hoje à tarde.

- Quem irá?

- Provavelmente, eu você, o Uchiha, os Hyuuga Hinata e Neji... E acho que o Rock Lee e Mitsashi Tenten também.

- Ótimo. Quero ver se liberam um esquadrão maior...

- Acho que nos dividiremos de acordo com o mandado de Shikamaru...

Naruto respirou fundo. Sai sabia que ele estava se lembrando de Sakura e de tudo o que acontecia. Pensava consigo o quanto era irônico que Naruto tivesse que lutar tanto para reunir novamente seu time e pudesse ver seus melhores amigos juntos. Ele se despediu do loiro e seguiu para a sala da Hokage.

Precisava ver como andavam as coisas...

.

.

.

- Sai. – Falou Shizune, seu semblante era de seriedade. – A Hokage te aguarda na sala dela.

- Certo. – Apenas disse. Quando passara ao lado de Shizune ouviu a dizer "tragam-na de volta" fechou os olhos por ínfimos segundos e adentrou no escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade estava de costas para a entrada. Fez sinal para que ele se sentasse. Sai sabia que devia aguardar, pois a conversa não seria apenas com ele. E o fez, esperou.

Minutos mais tarde entraram Neji, Gaara e Rock Lee.

Eles também se acomodaram.

Tsunade ainda estava de costas.

- Vocês sabem o motivo dessa reunião certo? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Murmuraram Neji e Lee.

- Devíamos formar um grupo. De pelo menos cinco. – Disse Gaara que estudava os companheiros.

- Eu não iria conseguir. Todos querem ir, mas preciso de alguns aqui presentes. – Neji, quero que você, Shikamaru, Hinata e Sai discutam as divisões de grupo.

- E quanto ao Uchiha...? – Foi Neji.

- Ele e Naruto serão pacientes. De acordo com as estratégias de vocês, quero que me repassem... E assim faremos. Se eu concordar é claro.

- Sim senhora! Pode deixar com a gente. – Falou Lee.

Eles se retiraram, ficando apenas Sai e Gaara na sala.

- Hokage-sama, eu tenho um pedido. – Falou Gaara, Tsunade o fitou e Sai também, então o ruivo continuou. – Ela salvou uma vez a vida de meu irmão... Qual a razão para que tenha se voltado contra a vila e os amigos que tanto lutou para reunir? – Disse serio.

- Não se sabe ao certo. – Sai interferiu. – Depois da misteriosa morte de Pain e a luta final contra os restantes da Akatsuki a Sakura teve a família dela assassinada meio a guerra... Mas não acredito que tenha sido apenas isso. Pois ela partiu apenas três dias depois.

- E a morte de Pain? Como descrevem a morte dele.

- Kazekage-sama, pelo que tenho conhecimento, Naruto e ele travaram uma batalha, assim como Sasuke e o Madara... E eu e Sakura contra Zetsu... Os últimos integrantes, mas logo depois lutei sozinho e a Sakura lutava contra Konan... O que me recordo do embate e que o Uchiha venceu, eu e Sakura reunimos forças... E Naruto ficou nervoso liberando cinco caudas e quase morrendo...

Tsunade e Gaara fixaram um ponto no chão. Sai continuou.

- Mas... Ao fim, antes do Naruto atingir um último golpe em Nagato... Ou Pain se preferir... Viu-se um chakra muito poderoso de fogo que o atingira em cheio. E ele morreu. Logo depois Sasuke estava no hospital porque tinha uma dose elevada de sonífero no sangue.

- Sua pupila o desacordou, assim como ele fez com ela antes de partir? – Disse Gaara que se virou para Tsunade.

- Sim. Mas não foi só isso. Sasuke foi segurado por uma outra pessoa que tinha o rosto de Naruto. – Tsunade.

- Provavelmente um jutsu de transformação. – Falou Gaara pensativo. – Sabem quantos membros há na Akatsuki?

- Cinco. – Sai.

- Garante?

- Sim. Sabemos apenas quem são dois deles... Ou pouco.

- O primeiro quem procura. E o segundo?

- O novo líder. Ele é um exilado da vida da chuva, temos descrições de seu físico e seu estilo de luta, mas não são concretas. – Sai.

- Qualquer informação vira a calhar. – Tsunade. – Reúna os e amanhã de manhã vocês partirão.

- Certo. – E saiu.

- Tsunade voltou a olhar o céu... Gaara se retirou acompanhado de Shizune que o levou para o aposento dele.

- Sakura... Passou-se cinco anos após Naruto e você trazer Sasuke... E agora... Eles devem trazer você.

___________________________

Oi galera! ^_^. Espero que estejam curtindo essa trama... Mas acreditem que ainda há como se resolver... Tsunade ainda terá o momento que tanto esperou para rever sua pupila e compreender o que esta pra acontecer no mundo... Esperamos realmente que as coisas ainda possam se resolver e o time sete se reúna... Comentem e adicionem nos favoritos... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Me dê uma razão.

Todos estavam reunidos para o inicio das buscas. Neji começou explicando os grupos.

- Ótimo. Os grupos ficam assim. Eu, Tenten e Temari. Ino, Lee e Shikamaru. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Hinata... E por fim Chouji, Shino e Kiba. – Olhando em volta. – Alguma pergunta?

- Como serão divididas as buscas? – Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. Era Sasuke.

- Primeiro: eu já mandei um time de busca... Segundo: eu Temari e Tenten faremos um reconhecimento. Depois o time de Shikamaru nos passará as estratégias. Hinata e Sai verificarão as áreas... E com o decorrer agiremos. Outra pergunta?

- Como anunciarão onde estão? – Era Sai. – Ou o momento de agir?

- Aqui. Com isso saberemos onde cada um está. – Naruto se levantou entregando fones de ouvido para ambos os times. – Não demorem nem um minuto a mais.

- Certo. – E partiram. Agora era só esperar.

.

.

.

- Pode ser interessante Sakura. Mas sei que está aflita.

- E estou.

- Como acha que agirão?

- Provavelmente mandarão outro time de reconhecimento... Depois bolarão estratégias e por fim atacarão.

- Acha que farão isso... Juntos?

- Não sei. Mas é melhor preparar.

- Certo. Precisamos afastar seus amigos. Você sabe que meu irmão ainda esta vivo. E nos somos os únicos que podemos derrotar as sombras restantes.

- Sim. Eu sei. Nagato e Haruno Jinko estão prontos para atacar a aldeia da folha. Assim como atacaram a vila da chuva.

- Sabe que precisamos deles não sabe?

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Temos 12 min até o esquadrão de o Hyuuga chegar.

- Certo.

.

.

.

- _Por que continuar em um caminho assim Uchiha Sasuke? Porque quer tanto recuperá-los. Não existe motivo pra isso Sasuke._

- _Porque eles são a minha família._

_- Esse é seu motivo?_

_- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... Todos eles agora são a coisa mais importante pra mim. É por eles que luto, é pela paz que luto... E por Itachi, meu pai e minha mãe que luto. Pelo clã. Pela minha aldeia._

_- Você os odeia por que eles não acreditaram em você. O Uzumaki, o Hatake e a Haruno... Duvidaram de seu propósito._

_- Ao contrário. Eles tiveram esperança. E eu os agradeço por confiarem em mim. E lutarem pra me trazer aqui. – Sasuke deu uma olhada em volta vendo Naruto, Sakura e Sai lutarem. – ELES SÃO MINHA RAZÃO! MINHA RAZÃO PRA VIVER!_

_..._

Sasuke foi tirado de seus devaneios com Naruto o cutucando.

- Pronto paspalho? – O loiro sorriu triunfante. Apertou a bandana na cabeça. E ajeitou a roupa laranja com preto.

- Pronto idiota. – Disse Sasuke levando a mão a sua espada. Levou a bandana da folha a cabeça também. Sasuke usava a mesma camisa branca aberta na frente, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas, e uma calça preta com um lugar onde se coloca a bainha da espada. A shuriken na perna direita. E como Naruto, um sorriso nos lábios

- Ótimo. Imbecis. – Era Sai, sorrindo. Ajeitou os pergaminhos nas costas. E agora sério disse. – Vamos trazer a Sakura de volta.

Hinata colocou a mochila nas costas, pegou sua bandana e amarrou no pescoço como de costume.

O time Naruto estava pronto.

E estava mais forte que nunca, traziam consigo a esperança de trazer Sakura de volta. Tinham a força necessária... Pois reuniriam a todos. Mesmo que fosse por aquele instante.

Hinata, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke.

Um desejo. Reunir os amigos.

Uma razão. Pra sentir de novo que agora e sempre sentiram... Que nunca estarão bem se estiverem sozinhos...

**_______________________**

Oi pessoal. ^_^. Mais um capítulo quentinho. ^_^. E também algumas dicas pra vocês.

Um motivo? Amizade...

Outro motivo? A família.

Para Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura só restaram lembranças e um ao outro, a verdadeira batalha ainda está por vir, e um pedido de socorro virá mais forte, será que o time sete se reunirá outra vez? Por conveniência? Não. Para salvar o mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Sakura...

- Jake? – Estamos mais próximos. Vê algum deles...?

- Droga! Sakura pule! !

Ela obedeceu, e por trás apareceu o time de Neji, Tenten já foi atacando e Jake desviando. Neji preparou os 64 golpes para acertar em Jake, mas este o surpreendeu lançando-o longe. Sakura bateu forte no chão abrindo uma enorme cratera. Temari levantou seu leque e usou o "kichuyose no jutsu" [N/A a invocação daquele gato que te acata pra valer -_-']. Jake ergueu os braços e retrucou com uma "invocação azu" onde ele trouxe um enorme pássaro para o contra ataque.

- Sakura... Então é mesmo você. – Tenten disse.

-...

- Por quê?

Jake distraiu Neji com um bunshin e formou ins com as mãos.

- Goukakyou no jutsu! [bola de fogo gigante] – e desceu. – Temos que sair daqui.

- Certo. – Sakura respondera distanciando-se de Tenten.

Assim Jake fez um genjutsu e capturou Tenten sem que Neji percebesse, afinal ele já havia lhe dado com o Byakugan e conhecia muito bem todas as fraquezas daquele kekkei gen kai.

Mas mal tiveram tempo de se afastar um pouco porque Jake foi atacado e usou uma explosão no local.

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai estavam diante de Sakura e Jake.

Estavam sem falas.

Sem ações...

- Sakura... – Era Sasuke, o único que havia conseguido se pronunciar.

A medica olhou e estavam lá Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Sasuke. O microfone de Naruto havia sido quebrado.

- Sakura-chan... É mesmo você... – Naruto tentou se aproximar e Jake se colocou na frente de Sakura para cobri-la.

- Este é o portador da kyuubi Sakura? – Jake se pronunciou. – Parece ser o mais convicto a te levar dos aqui presentes... A não ser que queiram apelar...

Tenten conseguiu se soltar, e se colocou ao lado dos companheiros. Agora Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Hinata e Tenten cercavam Sakura e Jake.

Num milésimo de segundo uma cobra de Sai subia pela perna de Jake, que sorriu de canto e a atingiu com uma luz branca que saiu de seu dedo. Hinata ativou o byakugan e Sasuke o sharingan.

- Não estamos aqui pra lutar. – Sakura se pronunciara. – Queremos que se afastem... Nada mais.

- Essa não é a missão. – Sai – Não a nossa. – Sai franziu o cenho.

- Taijuu kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Naruto já estava nervoso...

- Fica calmo Naruto. – Sasuke.

Sasuke Naruto e Sai foram pra cima de Jake, mas antes que pudessem atacar Naruto bateu contra uma barreira.

- Escutem apenas. Queremos que se afastem nosso propósito não é a vila da folha. Tampouco a raposa de nove caudas... Uzumaki Naruto. O propósito da Akatsuki é o mesmo que o seu fora um dia Uchiha... – Jake tentou explicar...

- Daqui não saímos. Não sem você Sakura-chan. – Naruto dissera com os olhos lacrimejando.

- _Naruto... Eu sempre me perguntei por que de continuarmos atrás do Sasuke se ele havia mudado de idéia... Se ele só pensava na vingança... E no fim agora vocês que estão atrás de mim... Por que tanta insistência...? _

- Também acho irônico Sakura.

Sasuke havia dito. Deixando-a sem palavras. O Uchiha destruiu a barreira, mas Jake já havia visto e quando Sasuke atacou-o destruiu um bunshin.

O verdadeiro surgiu atrás de Hinata acompanhado de outro bunshin que carregava Tenten, agora desmaiada.

- Acho melhor parar que querer bancar o herói Uchiha Sasuke... Isso você não é. – Ainda cobria Sakura, impedindo que alguém a atacasse. Ele apenas olhou para Naruto que tinha o chakra da raposa em volta do seu corpo. – Vou dizer pela ultima vez. Se afastem. – Falou num tom ameaçador. – E ouçam.

Sasuke afastou-se de Sakura, pois estava atrás dela. E já tinha destruído o bunshin que Jake deixou para cobri-la, no entanto a Haruno não fez nenhum movimento para afastar Sasuke dali. Naruto deu um passo para trás. Jake sorriu e disse.

- Acho melhor cancelar sua técnica Uzumaki. Ou você vai ficar ainda mais nervoso. ^_^. – tinha o olhar sincero e irônico.

Então ele se aproximou de Hinata que ainda tinha o byakugan ativado e colocou Tenten em seus pés. Hinata o olhou confusa, mas quando percebeu era tarde demais...

Sakura nem esperou, deu um forte soco no chão, o que provocou um enorme estrondo e uma imensa cratera.

**...**

- Ouviu isso? – Ino.

- Tinha como não ouvir? – Shikamaru. – Eles devem estar próximos, perdi o contato com o Naruto e o Neji...

- Neji! – Lee havia visto o companheiro paralisado.

E realmente estava, mas não apenas ele, mas Temari também que estava sentada presa ao chão. Neji e ela fixavam o nada. Shikamaru concluiu o que realmente era verdade...

Caíram em um genjutsu.

- Ele é muito poderoso. – Neji. – Eu o subestimei... E agora levaram a Tenten...

- Vamos logo. Tenho certeza que o time do Sasuke-san e do Naruto-kun já acharam eles... – Lee que havia dito. E foram.

Correram o mais depressa que puderam. E se depararam com Sakura...

- Sakura. – Ino foi à única que conseguiu balbuciar o nome da amiga, no entanto correu para socorrer Naruto que estava com o braço ferido. Estava escuro. Hinata era a única que olhava diretamente para Jake. "Algo nele... chama a atenção...", mas não sabia o que era. Os outros paralisaram olhando Sakura.

- Acho melhor se afastarem... – Jake falou, mas Sasuke já havia se colocado por trás de Sakura para atacá-la. Com facilidade ela se defendia, Naruto foi junto com Neji pra cima de Jake, o qual não teve muitos problemas com o Hyuuga. Sasuke cravou a espada no peito de Jake e sorriu.

- Idiota. – Foi Sakura quem falou sorrindo também. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. Já estava irritado.

Era um bunshin. E outros apareceram com katanas idênticas a de Sasuke miradas contra os outros. Ficaram sem reação. Jake disse um "se afastem", mas como resposta Sasuke formava o chidori no braço direito e Naruto já começava a apelar pro rasen shuriken.

- Parece que não tenho alternativa. Vamos jogar então. – Disse Jake.

O líder da Akatsuki havia dito. Os outros não podiam se mexer, Naruto e Sasuke cancelaram o contra-ataque. Jake tinha dois bunshins, um de cada lado em sua volta. O da esquerda e o da direita ergueram o braço contra o do meio, colocando-o no pulso deste último. Conclusão: Formavam uma nova técnica. Jake olhou para onde Hinata estava... E ela arregalou os olhos, era um kekkei gen kai... Qual pensara. estar extinto.

- Isso é... – Naruto começou, mas nem teve tempo de terminar.

- Raikiri! – falou erguendo o braço direito. - Chidori! – falou erguendo o esquerdo. – Em cada braço ele tinha formado uma bola de trovão... Ergueu as mãos pra cima juntando-as. – Raikidori! - Sorriu e bateu os braços contra o chão. Todos saltaram...

Ouviu-se um enorme estrondo.

O golpe era poderosíssimo que abrira outra cratera até maior que o buraco feito por Sakura, suficiente pra que não tivessem tempo para contra ataque. Saltaram todos e a luz do ataque os envolveu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oieee. ^_^. Ah gente adorei escrever esse capítulo, e quase chorei no reencontro do time sete, mas ainda me pergunto o que fez o poderoso herdeiro do byakugan Hyuuga Neji e a jounnin da aldeia da areia paralisarem com um genjutsu? Com certeza foi muito poderoso. E a Hinata? O que ela viu antes do novo líder da akatsuki Jake surpreender todo o grupo com o ataque de combinação de Sasuke Uchiha e Hatake Kakashi? E o mais importante, como ele conseguiu formar dois golpes poderosos assim sem nem mesmo possuir o sharingan? Isso só saberão lendo. ^_^'... Não percam o próximo capítulo: **Meias****verdades...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo****V:****Meias****verdades... **

- Como acha que me sinto por todos esses anos? - Sakura

- Acalme-se. Tenho certeza que eles não passarão da saída da vila. Sakura... Sei como se sente também me sinto assim... Sabe bem que o perigo não é apenas seu tio, mas Pain e Madara. Sabe que eles não morreram... Naruto também tem de a detê-los assim como eu e você. Assim como Uchiha Sasuke.

-... – Suspirou e se sentou cruzando as pernas. Jake sorriu com o ato infantil da amiga.

- Nesse instante temos que fugir, mas quando as coisas se resolverem eu-.

- Não Jake. Nunca vai se resolver. – Falava mais para si que para o companheiro. – O desejo deles é a raposa do Naruto, e é também o posto de kage. – Suspirou. – Para terem o controle... – murmurou quase que num sussurro.

- Eles não precisam do posto de kage. Já têm o controle... Você sabe muito bem que aquela guerra não acabou que eles ainda querem os poderes restantes...

- Sim. Sei.

- Existiram os três sannins (sábios lendários)... Orochimaru, o controlador das cobras, e um grande gênio, mas ele sempre procurou mais poder e no final acabou sendo impedido por aquele que sempre desejou o corpo. Uchiha Sasuke.

-...

- Outro foi Jiraya, um grande homem no valor de amizade, pervertido, mas treinou o herói que salvou o mundo há cinco anos... Uzumaki Naruto. Foi morto por meu irmão, que buscava ainda busca o poder da raposa. E por fim...

-...

- Tsunade. Neta do primeiro hokage, aquele que venceu Uchiha Madara... A única restante dos três. Traga de volta a vila da folha por Naruto... Sua mestra.

- Jake...

- Diga a eles. Precisamos manter o Naruto vivo. Ele é o herói. E você sabe disso. Ele tem a escolha novamente em mãos. Salvar o mundo, ou destruí-lo.

- Quer que eu vá lá e diga a eles?

- É o mínimo que você devia fazer. Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke não são nossos inimigos, precisamos deles pra salvar o mundo mais uma vez... Pela ultima vez. Essa é nossa última chance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sala da Hokage.**

- Dispensados.

E saíram.

-Hokage-sama.

- Esta dispensada Hyuuga Hinata. O relatório da missão já me foi passado... Pode se ret-.

- Tem algo que não lhe foi dito... Por mim.

- E o que foi – Tsunade arqueou a sobracelha – O que não disse? E por quê?

- Acontece que... – Hinata suspirou. – O garoto que nos atacou antes de ele formar o golpe de Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke... Eu vi algo nos olhos dele que me chamou a atenção...

- E o que foi.

- O doujutsu...

- Um doujutsu? Qual?

- O doujutsu daquele que veio a vila atrás do Naruto há cinco anos... Quando ele estava treinando no monte dos sapos pra se tornar sannin... O rinnegan.

- O quê? – Se levantou da cadeira em um pulo. – Como o rinnegan Hinata? Como você viu? Tem certeza?

- Sim hokage-sama. Ele tinha nos olhos o rinegan...

- Mais alguém viu? – perguntou.

- Não. Apenas eu mirei diretamente no verdadeiro... E sei que ele sabe do que vi.

- Nagato Pain... Não pode estar vivo... Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura o mataram... Como ele poderia?

- Tsunade-sama.

Shizune entrara no local como louca antes de deixar qualquer conclusão de Hinata ou Tsunade finalizassem...

- Naruto-kun esta lutando. – Disse ainda ofegante pela corrida.

- O quê? – Hinata e Tsunade falaram em uníssono.

- Lutando contra o líder da Akatsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Daqui você não passa... – Ele já tinha o chakra vermelho em volta de seu corpo. – Não machuca ninguém.

- Não é minha intensão. _Naruto... Uzumaki... Você sobreviveu a todos os preconceitos... Logo será o líder dessa aldeia... – _Ele retirou a bandana de sua testa e a jogou nos pés do loiro. – Eu e Sakura nos afastamos. E agora precisamos que você se afaste.

- Que bobagem é essa? – Sasuke que aparecera, ele tinha o sharingan ativado.

- Desativa isso paspalho. – Naruto disse. Sasuke o fitou, mas entendeu que era ele quem queria lutar. – E você, coloque isso de volta. – E jogou pra ele a bandana.

- É só uma bandana Uzumaki.

- Quer que eu o escute. Ótimo. Mas antes quero lutar contra você... E se não estiver usando isso, não o reconhecerei como o ninja que pareça ser.

- Tudo bem. Eu também estou esperando muito por essa luta Uzumaki Naruto. – Ele mira os olhos nos de Naruto. – Hora do show!

**________________________**

Adorei escrever esse capitulo pessoal. ^_^. A partir daí vocês verão quem é Jake e qual o propósito dele. Naruto, como é orgulhoso e pretende proteger a vila quer uma luta contra o novo líder da akatsuki, Sasuke por si só terá uma batalha contra Sakura... Que ao fim lhe pedira ajuda.

Mas como Jake consegue fazer tanto o Kaiten, quanto ter outros golpes e copiá-los ainda mais poderosos. E o rinnegan? Essas respostas... Só lendo a FIC pra saber. No próximo capitulo... A proposta... Comentem


End file.
